harleyquinnsrevengefandomcom-20200213-history
Harley Quinn
An Arkham Asylum psychiatrist assigned to treat the Joker, Dr. Harleen Quinzel instead became obsessively fixated on her patient, believing herself to be in love with him. She helped him escape confinement and took on her own criminal identity as Harley Quinn, named after the french court jester Harlequin, and would become almost as deadly as her boyfriend to the Dark knight and Gotham City. Over the years, she participated in the Clown Prince of Crime's various schemes for destruction with her only motive being the approval and love of the Joker, though the villain rarely ever reciprocated her feelings in the slightest. After the failure of one of Joker's more deadly and recent plans, cultivating in a massive Arkham riot and breakout, Joker became deathly ill following an overdose of Titan a unique steroid compound that was being developed at the asylum and was pivotal to the Joker's designs. Harley remained at his side during his painful recovery from the effects of Titan in Arkham City, aiding him in what would later become his last and most twisted joke on Batman and Gotham. After the Joker's untimely demise, Quinn took complete control over the remains of his gang in her own quest for vengeance against Batman and all of Gotham in honor of the Joker. Arkham Asylum Whilst Batman was escorting the Joker through the Intensive Care unit of Arkham Asylum, Harley was already in the security control room. As the Joker broke free, she opened the adjacent security field allowing him to escape Batman and implement his takeover of Arkham. The Joker then proceeded to release all his followers from their cells to attack Batman. Harley then took Warden Quincy Sharp hostage, taking possession of his decorative cane as well as wearing his warden identification card, and contacted Batman via monitor. She claimed that the Joker was now in charge of the island and she was substituting for Sharp as warden. She also told Batman that Joker was having a homecoming party with Batman as the guest of honor. Batman gave Harley one chance to surrender, which she refused before smashing her monitor with Sharp's can e, cutting off the feed. When Batman made his way to the elevator shaft, Harley appeared, stating that the Joker didn't need to see Batman just yet. She proceeded to blow up the elevator cord, causing the elevator to crash to the floor below and sending herself to the top, nearly killing a security guard named Henry Smith had Batman not saved him. Harley then regrouped with Frank Boles, who had taken Commissioner Gordon hostage. She and Boles proceeded to secure the front entrance of the Intensive Treatment Center and fight off the guards with an army of Blackgate prisoners. After Boles, who had outlived his usefulness, had been disposed of by the Joker, Harley took Gordon and carried on without him. Quinn, with Gordon, made her way to the Batmobile first, ordering her goons to break into it. She then proceeded to the Medical Center and sat in the main entrance with Gordon tied to a bench by her, relaxing during her "me time". Batman eventually tracked Gordon to the entrance and found Harley humming to herself, but was unable to reach her due to a energy security gate blocking her. Spotting Batman as he walked in, she told him to scram. He asked where Gordon was, to which she replied "Wouldn't you like to know?". Gordon then shouted to Batman, and Harley told him to shut up and threw a glass mug at him. He called Harley a "crazy bitch", and Joker contacted Harley via monitor. He yelled at her, and she squealed in a startled tone. Joker asked why Batman was in the Medical Center, as it was "too early". Harley apologized and kissed Joker through the monitor, asking him not to be angry with her. He then said "You little minx! I could never stay mad at you!" and turned off the monitor. Harley then said that Batman needed to find another way in and bid him farewell, cartwheeling out of the room. She took Gordon to Bane's holding area, given orders by the Joker to kill Gordon if anyone spotted Batman nearby. Batman followed a trail of tobacco left by Gordon to the Medical wing, defeating Harley by crashing through the glass ceiling above her, and rescuing Gordon. Harley, however, evaded capture after Bane attacked Batman. Harley made her way back to Warden Sharp and followed Batman to Arkham Mansion. She came across Batman stunned on the floor after the large explosion in the Warden's office killed Dr. Young, making an empty remark of pity and expressing how Joker "hates a squealer". She then took the tape off of Sharp's mouth and smacked him around with his cane, accidentally breaking off the jewel tip of it after aggressively striking him on the head. She left a few goons to take Batman to 'the party', but he defeated them and used the Warden's DNA traces from his severed cane tip to follow Quinn. She then made her way to the Penitentiary with the Warden, forcing him to read a variety of threatening statements written by Joker over Arkham's intercom system and torturing him when he hesitated and insulted her. After locating the Warden locked up in an abandoned control room, Batman saw Harley on a nearby monitor, passing Poison Ivy's cell. Despite not being on the 'party list', Poison Ivy convinced Harley to let her free. As Ivy happily strode away and blew Harley a kiss, Harley sighed and said "She's a good kid." Batman followed Harley and surpassed a variety of her traps until there were few goons left standing. Harley even electrified the pacification system on the asylum floor to the maximum power to stop his advance, electrocuting a security guard as a demonstration. Batman eventually got past this obstacle and fought his way through the remaining Blackgate convicts and escaped mental patients before the fifteen remaining thugs attacked Batman in the Extreme Incarceration cell block. After they were defeated, The Joker decided that Harley had failed him, removing Harley from the 'party list', much to her annoyance. Out of anger, Harley used her acrobatic skills to attack Batman but was defeated with ease. Batman took Harley's 'party list' and scanned her hand, acquiring her fingerprints. Batman locked up Harley in an adjacent cell, with Harley accidentally revealing the Joker's location and claiming he would rescue her. Batman left Harley crying alone in her cell. After walking into a nearby room to examine a glowing green trophy placed there by Riddler, Batman became trapped inside after the a set of bars slid over the doorway. Harley then taunted him: "The stupid bat has fallen into my trap!", suggesting that she had Riddler place the trophy in there to trap him. Batman used his Explosive Gel to destroy the wall above the cell and climbed out back into the cell block, prompting a shocked Quinn to give a violent start and demand, "What? How did you get out of there!?" It can be safely assumed that Quinn was escorted back to her usual cell by the surviving Arkham staff upon the Joker's final defeat. After Arkham Asylum Six Month's later, Harley has been incarcerated in a high security cell, believing the rampant rumors that the Joker is dying to be false. However her hopes are soon shattered when she overhears a conversation between some guards not only confirming the Joker's short lifespan but also a conspiracy to have him killed. With this she kills and replaces one of the guards planning to kill Joker and rescues him right in the middle of the attempt on his life. With this she hijacks a supply boat and uses it to sneak into the recently completed Arkham City, setting up her and Joker's base of operations in a abandoned factory. According to Hugo Strange, Joker's inevitable fate is having a hard impact on her causing her to fall into a depression and adopting a increasing millitant approach. Later on she is shown helping Joker with his recruitment campaign screening a potential recruit Lester Kurtz, giving him his clown mask, and showing him to his room before he ran off. Arkham City Harley Quinn has taken over many of the duties of leading the Joker's gang due to his illness and is more vicious and deadly than previously because of her anger regarding the Joker's health. Harley even supervised the kidnapping of Nora Fries, wife of Mr Freeze. Shortly after Batman rescues Catwoman from Two Face, Harley launches an attack on the Arkham City Medical Center and kidnaps one of the docto rs, taking her to Joker's Funland in the old Sionis Industries compound, and also implies that the last doctor got executed for failure to find a cure. When Batman comes for her, Harley is watching over the doctor she kidnapped nearly be executed by Mr. Hammer for failure, until she declares a change of plans and has them execute the medic via the roller coaster. When Batman revealed himself and defeated her gang, she scolds Batman and later disappears into Joker's private office, sealing it behind her, although she also encounters Clayface-Joker and briefly mistakes him for the actual Joker before realizing her mistake, causing Joker to hush her. When Batman arrives, Harley is crying over the dead body of the Joker only to reveal that it was a trap and attacks Batman alongside Joker. With Batman infected with the same poison that is killing Joker, Harley keeps an eye on the Dark Knight as he tries to save Mr. Freeze from Penguin. After his rescue and the creation of a cure, Harley steals it and returns it to the Joker. The Joker, feeling revitalized, starts acting like his old self again and resumes his love hate relationship with Harley. While pursuing Joker to retrieve the cure, Batman finds Harley tied up outside of Joker's office. Batman leaves her and continues after Joker. In actuality, she wasn't able to deliver the cure to the Joker, as Talia Al Ghul had intercepted her and stolen it, as well as tying her up outside Joker's office before she could get the chance to deliver it. Harley was present outside the Monarch Theatre as Batman carried the lifeless body of the Joker out of it and out of Arkham City. She then slapped Batman and dropped to her knees sobbing uncontrollably at the sight. It is implied by guards that she has taken over Joker's operations; nonetheless, her position is tenuous as many believe she would not last without the Joker's support and many members voice desires to defect from the gang or usurp her (some gang members even voice plans to rape her, implying her life is in greater danger then she realizes). Harley Quinns Revenge Immediately following Joker's death, Harley regrouped the clown's gang and staged a trap for officers arriving at Arkham City for payback for Joker's death, but was quickly knocked out by officers and taken into custody. While at a psychiatric ward as Arkham Asylum was being prepared to be reopened, Harley managed to escape and stole explosives from the GCPD, and reunited Joker's gang at the Industrial District in the ruins of Arkham. Ambushing SWAT forces that had been sweeping through the city to find any more thugs to evacuate to Blackgate Prison, Quinn's forces kidnapped two police officers, and kept the district under lockdown from the GCPD, forcing Commissioner Gordon to stage a stakeout on the area. Summoning Batman, Gordon explained about the hostages and Batman enters the district to rescue them, and makes his way to the Steel Mill to find one of two cops. Discovering Harley had a secret base in the shipyard, the Dark Knight interrogates her thugs for information on the base and eventually finds an entrance, as the second cop remains inside. When the Caped Crusader arrived and rescued two of the officers, Quinn wounded Batman and locked him in an air-tight glass ball in a giant memorial for her beloved. Two days later, Robin arrived and began making his way at the docks and finds Batman's utility belt. Traveling deeper into the docks, Robin eventually comes face-to-face with Batman in the giant Joker shrine, and fights Harley and her henchmen to retrieve her key card to unlocking the ball keeping Batman captive. Returning to the shrine, Quinn unleashes a Titan-enhanced thug on Robin, who defeats it and frees the Caped Crusader. Harley then activates the next step in her plan; rigging the area with GCPD-stolen bombs, forcing Batman to hunt them down while Robin rescues the other police officers. Realizing she's close to defeat, Quinn calls Batman back to the shrine where her final plan begins- activating the Wonder City mechanical guardians (stolen by the Joker during Protocol Ten) and watching from the ten-foot Joker structure the fight ensuing. Destroying the robots, the Dark Knight then heads for Harley Quinn, who, in her last, final step of revenge activates the bomb hidden in the Joker structure, planning to kill both Batman, Robin and even herself, to reunite her with her beloved. Batman is able to get Quinn and himself to safety, but soon fears that Robin was caught in the explosion. Harley relishes in Batman's anguish and moves to stab him in the heart to finish her revenge, only to be knocked out cold by one of Robin's projectiles as the young hero reveals himself to be alive and well. Harley Quinn is once again arrested by Gordon while Batman leaves, still scarred from Talia and Joker's death, but Robin assures Gordon that Batman will be fine. With Harley's plans ruined, her gang is rounded up by the Gotham Police and Arkham City is finally, officially shut down for good. Trivia *Harley's interview tapes are based on her origin story as depicted in Mad Love, an episode of The New Batman Adventures and comic by Paul Dini; all but the second and fifth tapes depict her paraphrasing lines she said during the flashback sequence of the episode. *At one point, Batman can find Harley's sealed-off, long-abandoned office in the Asylum, adorned with posters and newspaper articles of the Joker, as well as her original costume's head piece. *If the player goes into the Manager's Office in the Sionis Steel Mill, they will see a pregnancy test next to her old outfit from Arkham Asylum. If they zoom in, it will show that the test is positive. Also, if the player finds this before the game ends, Harley will sing a version of "Hush Little Baby" during the credits. *In Harley Quinn's Revenge, it is hinted that she may not be pregnant after all, as there are dozens of the same tests scattered around the Manager's Office reading negative. Also, if you read the box inside the crib it states that there is a chance for a false positive, explaining the positive one by her old outfit. *A baby's cradle can also be seen in the center, cradling Scarface, now painted to resemble a young Joker, implying Harley had planned for her child's arrival long before she took another test. *Throughout the Steel Mill, there are little statues of Harley holding a glowing balloon. If the player uses these, they can hear her speak a message meant for Joker's thugs; however, the player is meant to destroy these as part of a Riddler challenge. If any remain following Joker's death, they play a recording of Harley crying. *If defeated by Joker's thugs, Harley's message will occasionally play instead of Joker's, and will be the only ones to play after Joker's death. *In Batman: Arkham City Lockdown, Harley Quinn is add-on content along with Poison Ivy Her level takes place in the Industrial District, and involves a chase sequence where she uses a revolver to try and stop a Batarang Batman has remotely follow her while she attempts to execute a doctor she has taken hostage after her goons fail to stop Batman, followed by a boss battle against Mr. Hammer. *Harley's appearance in Harley Quinn's Revenge is similar to her look in the DC Comics reboot, The New 52, and may have been based off of this. *Harley has two visible tattoos. One is a picture of the Joker's face with the caption "Mr. J" on her hip and the other is of the Joker's face in a Joker card and her face in a Queen card framed with black thorns on her right upper arm. Game Over Lines